


Negotiations with a Billionaire Playboy

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Playing by the Rules [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kink Negotiation, Mention of sex toys, Multi, porn without porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha wants Pepper. Pepper wants Natasha. They both kind of want Tony, at least for one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations with a Billionaire Playboy

Pepper leaned back against her desk, nails digging into her palms as she tried to control her breathing and keep her knees from buckling. It wasn't working very well; the redhead kneeling before her was far too talented at what she was doing. 

"Ms. Potts, Mr. Stark is currently en route to your office. ETA is 2.42 minutes," a disembodied electronic voice informed them. 

Natasha heaved a disappointed sigh. She pressed a soft kiss to Pepper's thigh, before smoothing Pepper's skirt down and rising. "We're going to have to invite him to join us one of these days."

"I know, but I'm not looking forward to it," Pepper grumbled.

"Not willing to share me?" Natasha teased as she settled next to Pepper to await the billionaire's arrival. "Or worried what he'll think when he realizes you're a lot more adventurous than he thought?"

She actually snorted. "Given his past? No. But I'm a little worried about him finding out that I'm sleeping with _you_. I think he's a little terrified of you, even if he's loathe to admit it."

Natasha grinned wickedly. "He should be, although probably not for the reasons he is."

Pepper was quiet a moment. "You really think we should tell him?"

"Could be fun," Natasha mused. "Think about all the ways we could torture him. Payback for years of not appreciating you."

Pepper grinned. "He does owe me. For that and many other things."

"Should we plan for tonight?" Natasha asked, but Pepper never got a chance to answer her.

"Pepper!" Tony shouted, barging into the office. "Did you know that --"

"Tony, I believe you've met Ms. Romanov," Pepper prompted, indicating the other woman by her side.

He blinked, suddenly realizing she wasn't alone. He recovered quickly, though. "Ms. Romanov? It that what she's going by these days? Not _Agent_ Romanov?"

They both ignored the little dig. "Agent Coulson has suggested Ms. Romanov stay for another week or two to make sure there are no ramifications from the events at the Expo."

"You know she's a spy and assassin, right? As part of her job with SHIELD?" His gaze shifted from Pepper to Natasha. "She knows you kill people for a living?"

"Yes, Tony. She knows. Pepper know many things about me." Natasha smirked at Pepper and whispered for her ears only, "Like the sounds I make when I come." The other woman flushed deeply and struggled to hold back a laugh.

"We became very close while she was working for me," Pepper replied, clearing her throat and turning back to Tony. "I suggested perhaps she could stay in the penthouse with us during her extended stay."

Tony's incredibly sharp brain finally connected all the dots - the wrinkled skirt, Pepper's pink cheeks, the way they were smiling at one another. And then he noticed the last damning piece of evidence, the way their fingers were linked together. "Oh holy fuck! You're sleeping with each other." He pointed accusingly at Natasha. "I can't believe you seduced my… my Pepper!"

Crossing her arms, Pepper glared at Tony. "Who said Natasha was the one who did the seducing?"

"Because she's… her," Tony sputtered. When he glanced over at Nat, she just shrugged. He didn't seem angry, at least not at Pepper. Maybe just a little bit at her, but she couldn't blame the man. She'd infiltrated his company in order to spy on him and slept with the woman he'd reluctantly admitted to caring about. He looked back at Pepper. "You. Seduced her. You? How long?"

No, he definitely was not angry. He was curious. And intrigued. She could work with that. Pushing away from the desk, Natasha strode toward Stark. She had to give him points for bravery; he didn't even flinch. "Let's cut to the chase. We've been having sex. Consenting adults do that on occasion." Natasha glanced at Pepper and smirked. "On multiple occasions, even. We both thought it could be fun if you joined us." 

She grabbed his shirt, just above where the arc reactor was located, and pulled him down to her in a hard kiss. By the time she finally released him, Tony was speechless and Pepper was smiling broadly at both of them. 

"Um… yes?" Tony finally managed.

"There are certain rules you'd have to adhere to."

He blinked a few times, taking it all in, then snapped his fingers, back to his usual smart-talking self. "That mean's negotiations. I excel at negotiations. Hit me!"

She started with an easy one. "Condoms."

He waved her request aside. "Fine. Whatever. You think that's not already one of my own rules? What else?"

"Our pleasure comes first."

"Nice pun. But that doesn't exactly seem…" Natasha moved back to Pepper's side and kissed her, making sure that Tony saw her tongue flick out and caress the other woman's lips. He couldn't hide his reaction. "Ok, totally fair."

"We get to dictate the pace and if or how often this little threesome recurs," Natasha concluded. It wouldn't hurt to let him know right at the start that he wouldn't necessarily be a constant player.

He nodded. When no other rules seemed forthcoming, Tony said, "I've got a request of my own."

"Go ahead."

"Toys. Whatcha got?"

Natasha smirked at him. "You want the whole arsenal of my treasure box or just the truly kinky things?"

"Let's hear it all," Stark said, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

She sighed and started rattling off the more mundane items. "Dildos, cuffs, cock rings --"

"Yawn. Mother Theresa probably had all of those. Do better."

Tony Stark would probably be scared if she named all the things she owned. So she went with the next least offensive. "Various whips, clamps, strap ons, anal beads --"

" _Now_ you're talking!" he said, clapping his hands together. "You know what? We don't even need your stuff. I've got a whole armoire full of things I've never even tried. We should try some of my stuff. C'mon, let's go."

He reached out for Pepper's hand to pull her along with him, but she stood her ground. "Tony!"

"Oh." He sounded disappointed. "You don't want to use toys? Ok, we don't have to. I just thought…"

Pepper smiled at him patiently. "It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon, Tony. And while you may have abdicated your throne at Stark Industries, I still have a company to run. Which includes a teleconference with our Tokyo associates in about 30 minutes."

"I can be fast!" he protested, and Pepper frowned at him. "So... we're looking for quality over quantity here?"

" _Yes_ ," they both answered.

"So… later tonight? Say about seven? I can get Nobu to cater in some food, maybe --"

"Seven," Natasha confirmed. 

*

Later that night, while all three lay exhausted in the center of Tony's massive bed, Tony suddenly popped up and looked forlornly at Natasha over Pepper's prone body. "We didn't play with any of the toys."

Nat groaned and pressed herself closer to Pepper's side. "Tony, if you shut up and let us get some sleep now, I promise we'll take out the toys tomorrow morning."

"Anal beads?"

"Yes," Natasha promised. "And if you're extra good, maybe I'll even take out the leather."

"Are we talking about a whip and paddle or just some standard wrist cuffs or, hey, maybe --"

"Tony," Pepper interjected sleepily, "If you don't shut up right now, there aren't going to be any toys _or_ sex for you tomorrow."

"Are you saying that there won't be any sex just for me or that there won't be any sex for any of us, including both of you? Because --"

"Tony," Natasha warned sharply. "I can kill you with my thighs. And I mean actually kill, not just with sexual pleasure. Shut. Up. And. Sleep."

Pepper giggled at how quickly he quieted down after that and pressed a kiss into Natasha's neck in gratitude. Tony looked on with longing. "Pepper…" he whined.

"Tony!"

"Ok, shutting up now."


End file.
